


Again, But Not Quite

by Bandom_Squirrel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandom_Squirrel/pseuds/Bandom_Squirrel
Summary: Phil’s already met Dan’s parents many times, but this time is different. This time is in many ways scarier than the first.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Again, But Not Quite

“I honestly don’t understand why you’re so nervous. You’ve met them loads of times before.” Dan leaned against the headboard of the bed while Phil adjusted his hair in the mirror for what seemed the millionth time that day. 

“Yeah, but as your friend. It’s different when they know I’m your boyfriend.” Dan rolled his eyes when Phil’s voice pitched upwards slightly as he spoke. 

“Phil, their opinions of you have already formed. They fucking love you, you know this.” Phil turned to face Dan, eyes comically wide and sincere. 

“But there’s a difference between trusting someone to be your son’s friend and trusting someone to be your son’s boyfriend.” Dan just barely manages to repress the urge to facepalm. 

“We’ve lived together for eight years. They trust you with me. And they all responded positively when I told them. They might act a bit odd, but they’re not going to change their opinions on your worthiness or some other bullshit like that.”

“You’re right.” Phil sighed. “But I’m still nervous.” Phil sat down on the bed beside Dan, who put an arm around his shoulder comfortingly. It was a bit of a roll reversal from how those types of situations usually went, and Dan was glad to be the one providing comfort instead of being the one in need of it for once. 

“I know,” Dan agreed, letting Phil lean his head against his shoulder. “But just act the same way you’ve always acted around them. They’re obviously going to have questions about our relationship, but just answer those honestly.” Dan paused a moment. “Well, unless the truth would freak them out. Then just let me answer it.”

“Alright,” Phil sighed. “We should head out soon. Don’t want to be late.” Dan turned his head to stare at the other man, eyebrows raised incredulously.

“Phil, if we leave now we’ll be half an hour early,” Dan reminded him. Phil smiled guiltily and ducked his head, an action too adorable for Dan not to smile at. 

“I know, but what if there’s traffic?” Phil defended, and Dan couldn’t help but laugh at his earnestness. “I don’t want to mess things up right at the start.”

“Phil, you’re not going to mess things up, I promise.” Dan reached out with one hand and interlaced his and Phil’s fingers, offering a reassuring smile. 

“Sorry about freaking out. I know this must be more stressful for you.” Dan shrugged, managing not to roll his eyes at the apologetic tone in Phil’s voice. 

“Nah mate. It’s actually helpful to be able to focus on you instead of worrying about seeing my parents in person for the first time since telling them I’m gay,” Dan explained. “I think that’s because it’s easy to see why your freaking out makes absolutely no sense which makes it obvious that my freaking out makes absolutely no sense.”

“I guess we can both just try not to worry,” Phil decided. “So can we go now?” Dan snorted again and Phil grinned at him. 

“One thing first,” Dan told him, then a moment later brought their lips together. The kiss wasn’t too long, but when they broke apart, they were both grinning ear to ear. 

“I guess that’s alright,” Phil teased, pressing their foreheads together. There was something electric about being so close, like a physical connection between them.

“Phil, I’m one hundred percent certain that everything’s going to go perfectly,” Dan started after a moment of hesitation. “But even if it doesn’t, I still love you and want to be with you, okay?”

“I know.” Phil’s eyes looked beautiful so close up, especially when filled with the intensity they currently were. “I love you too, Dan.” They kissed again, short and sweet, and then Dan was climbing off the bed. 

“Okay then, ready to go?” Dan extended his hand towards Phil, who beamed and took it immediately. 

“Let’s go.”


End file.
